Mirajane
Mirajane is a non-active member of the Conquistadores Guild, one of the senior members, and the woman in charge of maintaining the bars and kitchen. She is the postergirl of the Guild, is talented in playing the guitar, singing and cooking, to name a few of her skills, and she's a good friend of Mistgun's. Mirajane is, overall, very pacifistic -- She hates seeing anyone in pain, even if it's someone who means her harm, and can't stand to see anyone crying. Mirajane was a founding member of the Conquistadores Guild, along with such familiar faces as her little brother, Elfman, Mistgun, Erza Scarlet, Gildartz, and Zev Raregroove himself. While Mirajane doesn't like causing or ignoring pain, if you try to hurt the Guild while she's on watch, you'll deeply regret it -- At 100% power she's well more powerful than Mistgun, Erza or Luxus Dreyar, and would be a match for Gildartz. The reason her level of power is rarely brought up is that she's currently non-active. She doesn't take missions and she rarely fights any battles, because her full power is highly destructive and slightly difficult to control, and it takes quite a bit of effort to seal all of that power away again. General Description A slender, attractive young woman, Mirajane has waistlength tresses of snow-white hair, with long bangs in the front tied up above her forehead similarly to a reverse-ponytail. Rarely does she not have a bright, warm smile on her face, and her cobalt blue eyes twinkle brightly. She normally wears a variety of fashionable, but practical dresses, preferring warm tones to complement her pale skin and hair, as well as her eyes. Her sunny disposition and charisma make her very approachable, and her gregarious nature makes it easy to become a friend of hers. Adversely, when Mirajane is forced into combat to protect her allies, she becomes frighteningly serious, and is downright cold and brutal in the way she fights. Personality As mentioned, Mirajane is a pacifist. She doesn't like seeing people in pain, and even when it would be safer to kill someone, she almost always spares the lives of her opponents. She acts as a mother figure to younger members of the Guild and as a confidant to the older Guildmembers -- She also doesn't frown on how many of the younger Guildmembers tend to misbehave and get into fights, because she says it makes things 'more fun'. However, there are things that she won't condone or tolerate -- Chief among them being Guildmembers actually fighting with ill-intent towards eachother and younger members trying to take S-Rank missions that would be too dangerous for them. Abilities Transformation Magic: Mirajane has displayed the ability to change her appearance easily, turning into exact replicas of Mistgun, Elfman and TMV before turning back to herself in the span of less than a minute. Take Over Magic: Mirajane is able to use Take Over Magic -- With this Magic, she uses the information on the forms and abilities of beasts she's defeated to transform herself into a hybrid between the beast and herself. *'Bomb Soul:' In this form, Mirajane's hair turns slightly wilder, and more noticeably, her outfit changes into a dark red bodysuit that has a golden lining, with an opening that starts at the collar and goes down to the middle of her abdomen and has edges shaped like flames; she is also surrounded by a faint red aura of heat while in this form. The only shown technique from this Take Over was Katama Akai, in with Mirajane breathes out a high-speed sphere of red fire the size of a beachball with great destructive potential; enough destructive potential that it didn't blow up the gigantic semi-metal, semi-stone cube that Mistgun had prepared, but instead, it pierced right through it and exploded out of the opposite side it impacted. Trivia *Mirajane is almost an opposite in personality to her brother, Elfman -- Who is quiet, stern, and more than a little bit intimidating. Category:Unknown species